


God I Hate This Time of the Month

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, ftm trans characters, kirumi is best mom, lowkey, periods :P, trans!kokichi, trans!shuichi, unedited haha, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Kokichi is acting strangely, and Shuichi thinks he knows why.Also, Kirumi is best mom friend (please adopt me)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	God I Hate This Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes TW I guess?  
> -Saiouma  
> -Periods  
> -FTM characters  
> that's it I think, just some nice fluff :D

“...Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi sighed and looked over. “Hey, Kirumi.”

“What, pray tell, are you doing in front of Kokichi’s door?” She moved her hands in front of her waist, a nervous tick. Shuichi theorized that it was something she picked up while serving more frustrating delinquents. 

“I came to get him for breakfast but he won't come out.” Shuichi stubbornly crossed his arms. “I told him I was going to stay here until he opens the door but it's been five minutes now.”

“Ah, I was told the same.” Kirumi nodded. 

“Go awaaaayyy!” Came the unhappy reply from inside.

“No, I won't. I'll stay here all day, Kokichi. You know I will.” 

“Let me suffer in peeeeaaaccee!!”

“...suffer?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kirumi. She sighed and nodded softly towards the door. 

“Ouma-kun, would you like me to bring you some special supplies?”

“....Yes please, mom.” Kokichi huffed and tossed in bed, evident by the creaking of the old frame.

“Alright, I shall. Do you want Saihara to stay with you until I return?”

There was a bit of silence and then a little bit of shuffling and a small  _ click. _

“If you judge me I’ll smash your face into the ground.” The door opened slightly and Kokichi glared at Shuichi through the crack.   
“I-I can go get someone else if you want…?”

“No, all the other girls are gross.” He huffed, waving slightly to Kirumi as she walked away.

“Oh, alright?” Kokichi flopped back into his bed and Shuichi pushed the door open, closing it behind him.

“...Your room is a mess.”

“Yeah, thanks for noticing.” Kokichi managed a grin from his messy pile of blankets and pillows. 

Shuichi sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced around and began to push some boxes into place, putting random things back into boxes, taping up photos that had fallen down from the whiteboard.

“What are you doing?” Kokichi glanced over from the bed. “If you look at anything longer than you should I’m smashing your face.”

Shuichi glanced over, an eyebrow raised. “Alright, I won't look at anything longer than I should.”

It was silent for a moment or two, the only sound was the shuffling of boxes as they were pushed into place, and the squeaks of the whiteboard as it was cleaned of dust. Kokichi watched the other boy warily before burying himself back into his blankets.

“...why do you have the wax effigy of Rantaro?”

“Why do you effing care?” He grumbled.

Shuichi sighed. “Okay then. Do you mind if I do your laundry?”

“Ooh, you must love me a lot to do my laundry for me, Shumai.” Kokichi giggled from his nest-thing. 

“If you keep that up I won't do it.”

“Hmph, you're so mean, Shumai.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes again and smiled, piling the laundry in a laundry basket. He was putting Kokichi’s shirts and bandanas into the basket when… 

He picked up the white piece of clothing, staring at it, then back at Kokichi. He put the binder in a laundry bag, on top of all of the clothing, to wash separately later. He was suddenly aware of the straps of his own binder on his shoulders and smiled slightly, feeling less alone in this weird-ass school.

“So you figured it out, huh.” Kokichi grumbled from the blankets. He poked his head up. “Don't, like, hate crime me, please.”

Shuichi laughed softly and stood up. “I’d never hate crime you, no matter how annoying you are.”

Kokichi smiled tiredly. “Good. Now, tell anyone and I’ll-”

“Smash my head on the floor? Got it.” He stood up and pushed away the basket, going to sit on the edge of Kokichi’s bed. “So, I can assume this week is your-”

“Don't say the word. It's weeiiird.” Kokichi slapped Shuichi’s closest knee. “It's especially weird cause I’m a boy.”

“Well, I don't think it's weird. I mean, it's painful but normal, right?” Shuichi shrugged. “Do you need anything else washed?”

Kokichi grumbled and pushed his scarf out of the pile. There was a knock at the door and he looked up. “Mom?”

Shuichi glanced up and went over to open the door. He opened the door a bit wider for Kirumi and she set a tray next to Kokichi’s bed.

“Thank you mooooom you're the bestest.” Kokichi grinned and waved. 

“Of course, Ouma-kun.” Kirumi smiled softly. “Feel free to call me if you need anything else.” She nodded at Shuichi and took the basket of clothes he had piled up. 

The door clicked shut and Kokichi snatched the warm, rice-filled bean bag from the tray and pushed it against his abdomen.

“Are you gonna feed me breakfast, Shumai~?” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Shuichi turned bright red and looked over at the breakfast Kirumi had prepared.

“Wh-what!? What brought this on!?”

“Well, I can't reach it from here, and my hands are preoccupied.” He giggled. “Plus, you love me don't you? It’d be soooo romantic if you fed me breakfast.”

“I-I- what?! I'm n-not-”

“You're lying.”

Shuichi sighed and stared defeatedly at Kokichi’s grinning face. “You make this weird and  _ I  _ will be the one smashing your face into the ground.”

“Yaaaay!!” Kokichi grinned and wiggled into an upright-ish position as Shuichi stabbed the fork into the eggs. “I knew you loved me, Shumai.”

“Sh-shut up, or I’ll leave.”

“Aww, you wouldn't.”

“I...just eat the goddamn eggs.”


End file.
